The oral care implement industry is rather competitive and innovation of an oral care implement with desirable aesthetics is desired. Current trends to enhance the aesthetics of oral care implements includes forming oral care implements in multiple mold cavities or out of multiple components that must be coupled together. Thus, a continued need exists for an oral care implement with a desirable and attractive appearance that is eye catching and simple in design.